Ben Gunn
Ben Gunn is a sailor who was captured by the ex-slave community on the Maroon Island shortly before they captured Flint’s crew. Biography Background Ben was one of fourteen crewmen on a slave trading ship. The crew had careened the ship on the windward side of the Maroon Island for cleaning and maintenance, when the marooners captured them. A few were killed in the first purge by the Maroon Queen, and the rest through forced hard labour. Ben is now the only survivor. Season Three When James Flint and his crew are captured by the escaped slave community on the Maroon Island, they are put into the same cell as Ben Gunn. Flint's crew ask him what is going to happen, and he says that several of them will be tortured one by one to make sure their stories are the same. When asked what happens after, Ben speaks up. He says that for those who survive the first purge, it'll be hard labor, but not like any they've ever known, but the kind the Maroons have known: cruel and violent. Whatever methods they've seen used on their kin, they are resolved repeat it on those they deem complicit. Ben introduces himself, and says that death awaits any man who sets eyes on this place. Ben explains that the Maroon Queen is everything in the Maroon Camp, priestess, governess and warlord. He tells the pirates that they say there is a king who lives abroad, salvaging items necessary for life but imporssible to produce on the island, but Ben has seen no evidence of him. Silver asks Ben who Madi is, and Ben explains that she is the Queen's daughter and based on the deference she's shown, she's likely the next in line. When Mr. Scott is brought to the Camp wounded, the pirates notice that there's a great commotion going on. They ask him who it is and Ben says it's the king. While trying to think of an escape plan, Billy says that Ben told him about how his crew ran for the treeline, and that Ben made it two days before being recaptured after being unable to find a way out of the jungle. Billy thinks that they trying to run for the jungle is their best chance. Flint is able to convince the Maroon Queen to form an alliance with the pirates to retake Nassau and lead a massive slave rebellion across the New World. After the pirates and Maroons form an alliance, he's released with all the pirates, and joins Flint’s Walrus crew. The Walrus ''sails to Ocracoke Island, where Flint is going to try and reclaim the Pirate Fleet. Edward Teach refuses to follow Flint's command and challenges Flint to a duel to prevent him from depleting Teach's force. Before the duel begins, Ben asks Billy what will happen if Flint loses. Billy replies that if Flint loses he dies. Ben clarifies that he meant what happens to the crew. Billy says he doesn't know, they'll probably be given a chance to join Teach's fleet and go back on the account. Ben says that when Billy's crew encouraged him to join them, they said their captain was a man worth following, a strong and wise man. However, Ben can't tell which person Billy wants to win the duel. Billy explains that a few days ago, he could understand everything. Flint would die, and the rest of them would be free. With all of Flint's misdeeds, and everything he's gotten away with, it would have been fair. Billy says that part of the reason he's been able to remain by Flint's side all this time is because he wants to have a good look at the moment when the world finally catches up to Flint. At the duel, Flint shoots Teach and Teach falls to the ground, seemingly dead. However, the bullet only grazes his face, enraging him. Teach and Flint duel with swords, and Teach steadily hammers Flint into the ground. Before striking the finishing blow, Charles Vane intervenes and pushes Teach away from Flint. Teach then orders Flint to leave with Vane. The ''Walrus ''travels to the Maroon Island and then to Nassau, where John Silver leads the vanguard to proclaim Flint's return and Madi retrieves her father's weapons stockpile. When they return, Dooley demonstrates for the rest of the crew, including Ben, how Silver killed Dufresne. Ben remains on the ship while Flint and Vane lead their men in rescuing Jack Rackham and the cache of gems from Woodes Rogers' caravan. When the ''Walrus ''goes to the pickup location, Ben and Wayne go ashore with the longboats. Billy volunteers to stay behind to free Vane, and asks for two men to help him. Ben and Wayne remain on the island with Billy. Billy, Ben and Wayne go to the Barlow Estate and use it as their hideout while working with Idelle and Featherstone. Billy says his first goal is to get the street to care about Charles Vane again. Featherstone says that Rogers' people are on high alert, knowing there was a spy. Billy tells him that they don't need spies again just yet. Billy tells them that he wants their help rescuing Vane. Featherstone is dubious, reminding Billy that there are over 100 Redcoats between the gates of the Fort and Vane's cell. Furthermore, Vane is to be shipped out tomorrow. Billy says that they need to make sure that they don't ship Vane out at all. They have to make sure he stays in Nassau and buy as much time for themselves as possible. Ben and Billy observe Jacob Garrett at work. Ben asks if Billy knows Jacob and Billy says he does not. However, Featherstone says Jacob is one of the most gifted orators on the island, and is determined above anything else to be famous. Ben asks what Jacob is saying, and Billy says that he is telling Nassau that Rogers is trying to convince them that Charles Vane is the cause of all their problems. Jacob is reminding them that there is someone else that they are far more comfortable hating: Eleanor Guthrie. They succeed in causing enough unrest to get the crew of the ''HMS Shark '' '''the ship Vane was to be transported to England on, to stand down. However, Eleanor holds an accelerated trial in the middle of the night, Featherstone informs them that a gallows is being assembled in the square.' ''' At Vane's execution, Billy, Ben and Jacob plan to use their dozen men to start shouting about Eleanor Guthrie and riling up the crowd to create enough unrest to free Vane. However, Vane sees Billy and subtly signals him not to go through with his plan. Instead, Vane gives a rousing speech to the citizen in Nassau, telling them to stand up to Rogers' regime. After the death of Charles Vane causes further unrest in Nassau, Billy and his compatriots continue their efforts to build the fledgeling Pirate Resistance, sending Captain Throckmorton a Black Spot. Jacob Garrett informs Billy while he skins a lamb that Throckmorton has not taken their threat seriously. Billy is unsurprised, saying they need to give their story a villain. They later hang Throckmorton in the square after their demands to have Vane's body removed from the gibbet are unheeded. After the Battle of the Maroon Island, Billy, Featherstone, Idelle, Jacob, Ben and Wayne sit in Mrs. Barlow's dining room and write their second Black Spot, proclaiming their alleigance to Long John Silver as Pirate King. Season Four Ben becomes one of the leaders of the Pirate Resistance on New Providence Island. When the invasion fails, he accompanies Billy and a small retinue of men to meet the survivors from the Pirate Fleet at the fallback position on the eastern shore. Flint berates Billy for not sending word about the hulks scuttled in the bay, but Billy tells him he did send word, Featherstone was supposed to send the message to Flint. Billy then leads the survivors to the Barlow Estate, which has become the headquarters of the Resistance, arriving at nightfall. The Resistance, with the new influx of men from the fleet, attacks the Underhill Estate at night. Once the Plantation Militia are defeated, the pirates plunder the estate. Billy and Jacob go to the mansion, where they inform Flint and Madi that Ben's squad found a storehouse filled with salt pork and corn. However, they encountered something strange by the slave quarters. Madi correctly guesses that the doors were locked from the inside. She explains that when she retrieved her father's stockpile of weapons, it aroused suspicion among the slave owners. They separated the families across the estates. If any one community rebelled or allowed an estate to fall to the pirates, their relatives would be punished. Flint and Madi advocate for a full retreat, planning on taking Nassau, which will be a signal for all the communities to revolt. When Flint and Madi attempt to lead the Resistance away, Billy defies them. He orders his men to restrain Captain Flint, but Madi signals the rest of her and Flint's men, leading to a tense standoff between the two factions. Ben sides with Billy, and upon his order, fires at Flint and Madi's men. While the pirates fight amongst themselves, the Plantation Militia from the other estates rallies and they arrive on the scene. Flint and Madi lead their men in retreating, whille Billy, Ben and their men stay and hold the estate. Ben remains in command of the Underhill Estate while Billy and Jacob lead a portion of their men in helping John Silver, Flint and Madi retake Nassau. Jacob leads Madi, Kofi and Obi to the Underhill Estate to repair the alliance with the slaves. When they arrive, Madi asks why some slaves are in chains. Ben explains that they freed the ones who understood that the pirates came as friends, not enemies. Some however, bore the pirates ill will over the consequences of the pirates' victory. Ruth later explains that they are chained out of fear that they will join a growing army of slaves led by Julius, who are just as angry at the pirates as they are the British. Ben is present when Silver receives Julius and tries to negotiate a treaty with them. However, Dooley arrives, informing them that a fleet of twelve Spanish ships with in excess of 1,000 is approaching Nassau. He also tells them that the ''Walrus ''is waiting for them off the southern coast under Featherstone's command if they wish to retreat. Ben thinks retreating is their only option, saying a thousand Spanish soldiers is more than three times their numbers could withstand. Silver orders that they remain at the Underhill Estate, so that they can face the Spanish from an entrenched position rather than disorganized trying to make it to the ''Walrus. ''Silver also tells Julius to bring his men to the estate, for the only chance they have of surviving is if they all work together. Before the Spanish arrive, Ben goes inside the slave quarters and frees Billy. Ben tells him the Spanish have invaded and their soldiers are likely everywhere, so he doesn't know how good Bily's chances are, but Billy can't stay at the estate. Ben wishes him luck before leaving. Ben acts as a scout, going outside the plantation's walls to see what kind of force is coming their way. He runs back the estate and reports that between 80 and 100 Spanish soldiers are coming around the bend. The pirates initially succeed in holding the Spanish back, firing at them from the walls. However, the men guarding the south end of the cane fields are overrun and Spanish cavalry attacks the pirates from behind, forcing Israel Hands to sound the retreat. The remaining pirates retreat to the kitchens, where the non combatants are also staying. Ben fires at the Spanish from a window with a musket. Just as the Spanish are about to burn the pirates out, Julius and his men arrive, and Silver leads his men, including Ben, to hammer the Spanish from both ends, routing them. Flint arrives with news of Madi's death, devastating Silver. He then leads everyone, including Julius and his people, to the ''Walrus, ''which they then sail to the Maroon Island. There, they find a large number of ships anchored off the shore. At the camp, the Queen explains that when they heard Nassau fell, pirates and Maroons from all over the New World came to join the fight. Ben attends the meeting of the pirate and Maroon leaders, where a first strike on St. Ann's Bay is proposed. The Jamaican Maroon Chief tells the attendees that in St. Ann's, there are two 10-pound guns on the beach, and between 80 and 100 men at arms. The New England Pirate Captain adds that if they take St. Ann's, they'll starve Bridgetown, who wouldn't last a month. The Jamaican Maroon Chief then adds that the rest of Barbados has fallen to a slave revolt. Flint believes if they can recruit one out of three slaves from Barbados, they'll have enough men to sack Boston. Julius calls them all fools if they think this is going where Flint says it will, and Silver orders Julius to leave. While Silver and Julius argue, the Queen invites Julius to speak with her. Ben joins the crew of the ''Walrus ''in sailing back to Nassau after Rogers sends a letter revealing that Madi is alive and that he demands the cache of gems in exchange for her life. The ''Walrus ''arrives in the dead of night and Kofi is sent with a reconnisance team. The next day, the pirates find that Rogers has slipped behind them in the Eurydice. Ben, Flint, Silver, Dooley and look at Rogers' ship with spyglasses. They are shocked when Madi and Kofi and his men appear on their rail, and Rogers executes them one by one. Before he can get to Madi, Silver has the cache of gems brought up from the hold, and signals the ''Eurydice. ''Flint is furious that Silver secretly brought the cache with them, but when Rogers sees it, he sails away and the ''Walrus ''follows. On the way to Skeleton Island, the ''Walrus ''folllows the ''Eurydice ''through a storm. Ben asks De Groot if the small island they are approaching is Skeleton Island. De Groot explains that it's a way-point, two features on the island, such as two mountain peaks or points on the coast are markers. Rogers is going to draw a line through them, and that will be the course to reach their final destination. Ben asks why he can't just plot a course on the chart. De Groot then explains that Skeleton Island isn't on any civilized chart. The island is remote and well outside any established trade route. Some use the island for transactions that neither party wished to be known. The two stop talking when they overhear Flint and Silver yelling in the cabin. When the ''Walrus ''arrives at Skeleton Island, Ben and the rest of the crew stand in awe of the ancient wreck in the inlet. Flint and Dooley take the opportunity to abscond with the cache. Silver then sends Israel Hands, Joji, Adams, Colin and two pirates to kill Flint and retrieve the cache. Rogers gives them till sunrise the next day to retrieve the cache. Ben remains on the ''Walrus ''with De Groot in command while Silver leads the search party. While aboard the ''Walrus, ''Ben tells De Groot he heard what sounded like a woman wailing beyond the trees. De Groot replies that Mr. Wallis said he saw a mermaid swimming in the water, and Jones said he heard the voice of his mother, accusing him of infidelity to her memory. Ben admits that the mind is prone to mischief, and De Groot says especially so in a place such as Skeleton Island, which is remote and full of stories. De Groot tells him that there are no monsters in the dark, but there are dangers, and they should take care to lay their attention on the latter. A short while later, Ben and De Groot are informed that the hold is on fire, and there are launches approaching from the ''Eurydice. ''De Groot and Ben try to lead the crew in flooding the hold to put out the fire, but De Groot declares that it is too far gone and to abandon ship. Ben jumps overboard and swims near De Groot, who orders everyone to make for the shore before he is shot in the head. A launch approaches Ben, with Billy Bones wielding a musket on his former brothers. Billy looks at Ben, and instead of shooting him, shoots another pirate, giving Ben the opportunity to escape. Ben makes it to shore with a handful of survivors who are picked up by Jack Rackham aboard the ''Lion. ''Once aboard, Flint, Silver and Rackham resolve to fight Rogers. As they sail up the inlet, they are met by the ''Eurydice, ''who rams them. Ben and the other pirates take cover from Rogers' men, who are firing their muskets at them, pinning the pirates down. However, Flint is able to bring the ''Lion ''alongside the ''Eurydice. ''The pirates then board Rogers' ship at the helm and engage in a brutal fight with his Redcoats. The pirates overwhelm the British and capture or kill Rogers' crew. Silver, Flint, Ben, Israel Hands and Tom Morgan go ashore to dig up the chest of jewels. They stop on a hill to rest while Silver and Flint talk privately. When they hear a noise, they go to investigate. With Tom Morgan and Israel Hands, Ben takes Flint where Thomas Hamilton is held in Savannah, reuniting the two lovers. Quotes ''"My name is Ben Gunn. I'm the last of thirteen crewmen on a slave trader captured whilst careening on the windward side of the island. I've learned twelve hard lessons from that woman, each with the same end. That sooner or later, death awaits any man who sets eyes on this place."- ''Ben to the newly captured ''Walrus ''crew in XXII. Trivia * Ben Gunn is a fictional creation of Robert Louis Stevenson. He was a former pirate on Flint’s crew who was marooned on Treasure Island for three years, because he could not find the treasure buried by Flint. He would eventually turn against Long John Silver. * At the end of the series, Ben Gunn is one of Flint's crew to survive. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Walrus Crew Category:Pirate